


Memories Xever|Fishface x Reader 2012

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the way things have transpired, Shredder has sent for his most loyal and trusted solider. Upon hearing this Xever recalls his meeting you, worried about how you'd react to his new form. Pretty short one shot of meeting Xever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Xever|Fishface x Reader 2012

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s note: First off thanks for the request. Sorry it took a bit for me to update but as my Deviantart readers know I was working on a couple of chapters taken down for mature content. Anyway I’m now on Ao3 as well as Deviantart, Fanfiction and Quotev. I’ll be posting to all of these sites. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories, making requests and all the kind words. There isn’t a way for me to really describe how humbled I am and how over joyed I feel reading the comments or seeing the faves and follows, knowing that people out there really like my writing… Thank you. That’s really all I can say and I’ll keep saying it so sorry if it gets annoying but I can’t really help it. ^~ ^

 

Xever x Reader (2012)

 

It had been a few days since the rumors began, lots of talk with in the clan spoke of a new recruit. A master thief whom your Master had seen potential use in. "So it is true?" You asked Bradford walking down the hall. "Yes it seems that Master Shredder has taken this thief under his wing. He should be returning with him," Bradford informed you. Your (e/c) orbs narrowed a moment before you blinked your annoyance away. A few hours passed before you were summoned to greet your Master and the new comer. "Oyakata okaerinasai," you spoke bowing before Shredder. Silently he strode passed followed by the thief. You narrowed your eyes at the slender man as he passed, slowly rising you turned to follow them. "(Y/n), Bradford this is Xever our latest addition." Shredder introduced the man. "So this is the famous Bradford? Never would have guessed you were a henchman of the foot," Xever smirked. "Yeah and now you are as well, don't forget that you owe Shredder." Bradford growled. Silently you pushed passed them heading for the dojo. "So who is that?" Xever purred watching you leave. "Don't even think about it newbie, you don't stand a chance." Bradford smirked folding his arms across his chest. 

 

Fish face let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall, his yellow orbs half opening as he released another breath allowing the memory to of your first meeting replay in his mind. Things had been so different then, he'd been so different then. With everything that had happened since they'd come to New York such as he and Bradford getting mutated, Karai's betrayal, things going awry with the Kraang. Shredder decided it was time to call in a new second in command, one whom he could trust to never question his motives and follow his orders with out question, you. Tiger claw resented the idea of being demoted but he had become to outspoken, asking to many questions and trying to sway him. From the corner of his eye he could see Bradford approaching him, "So the rumors were true? Master Shredder has sent for (Y/n)?" His question seemed to arouse a bit of amusement from Rahzar, his lip curled in a toothy smile and his eyes narrowed slightly. "And to think I had a similar conversation when you were joining us. Seems Master Shredder has grown weary of the shift in loyalties, he called the one he could trust to put his word above their own life." He answered. Fish face's gaze shifted down the dark hall, his expression falling at a thought which crossed his mind. "Her loyalty is strong. He'd even trusted to leave her in charge of the manor and managing his enterprise while we'd come here. Truly she'd climbed the ranks now hasn't she?" He asked staring into the dark. "That she has. One has to wonder though, if things get tense between the Kraang and Shredder again or a mishap from the turtles really puts the possibility of..." He started but Fish face cut him off by holding his blade to his throat. "No! Don't say such things." He said sternly and narrowed his eyes at the dog before him. Turning to leave his heart sank at the thought of your reaction when you would see the creature he'd become. 

 

"Mind your foot placement, the enemy could easily trip you up if you are careless. You are lacking force, you must attack with more ferocity. Practice on defense. You are too open." You directed as you trained with him. "Not that I won't when I must but, I am more a lover than a fighter." He winked with an irresistible smirk. You'd landed a kick right in his chest sending him flying and crashing down into the gravel on his back. Raising a brow as you looked down to his pained expression you spoke coldly, "Keep your guard up." His brown eyes looked up and down your frame taking in the sight of you in the light of the spring afternoon. "Right. Shall we go again?" He asked getting up. Taking a stance you watched him eye you for a moment. Training had gone like this for months, sure he'd improved over time but the way he ran his mouth made you wonder how your Master ever thought he could be a ninja. "You've improved quite a bit since you'd been brought here." You said with a soft smile which quickly faded. "However you're still lacking, if the time ever came that Master Shredder's life were in your hands you'd perish. Shredder is a master ninja and can take care of himself but that does not mean his men should fail him. You're not just a street thug anymore, you are part of the foot one of our uniform. Representing the Foot and Shredder means more than simply wearing the emblem. So we shall continue to practice." You added staring down at the slender man. Time and time again you'd instruct him, occasionally you'd be forced to go on a job with him. He wasn't as bad in the field as you expected, in fact while on a mission he seemed more in his element and was able to get the job done following his instructions to the letter. Approaching him you asked, "How is it in the field you do so well yet during training you muck up. Demonstrations never run smoothly and Shredder has made it clear that he believes I am at fault." He gave a sly smirk and shrugged, "Doing the real thing just comes more natural, sides I'm not doing any Ninja type things. I'm the one who gets his hands dirty for the Foot. And perhaps I may be a bit distracted during training." Your brow furrowed at his answer but before you could question what he was talking about you were summoned to an audience with your Master.

 

Fish face had been dreading this day since he'd gotten the confirmation that you indeed were coming to take Tiger claw's place as Shredder's second in command. It had taken a while since the airports in New York city weren't open, you had actually had landed in Jersey and made the trip over. Taking car to northern New York, by foot to the city and then there was the fact you'd had to sneak in since the Kraang weren't keen on allowing anyone in or out. Today was the day you had arrived, he, Bradford and Tiger claw stood along with foot bots in the throne room. The heavy doors opened and light footsteps resounded through the dim room. He'd hesitated a moment before glancing up, his yellow orbs widened at the sight of you approaching Shredder's throne. "Oyakata konbanwa, watashi wa anata no chumon o omachi shite ori." You spoke bowing your head as you knelt before him. "(Y/n) welcome sister," Rahzar bowed and you turned your cold (e/c) gaze to him. "(Y/n), you remember Bradford. And Xever. However you may have heard rumor of Tiger claw. Come you'll need to become acquainted with Stockman, Anton and Steranko. I want a tight ship, failure will be met with the most cruel of penalties. Do you understand?" He stood and approached you. "Hai. Wakarimasu." You answered rising. As you followed him out your gaze traveled over to the three mutants still standing in their places. Yellow eyes had followed your frame as you continued into the darkness. "That is Shredder's new right hand? She does not look like much," Tiger claw growled. "You know nothing about her. She is one of the best and is the most loyal to Master Shredder." Fish face turned to him narrowing his eyes. "Indeed. She is strong and skilled. So don't underestimate her." Rahzar chimed in. Tiger claw simply growled in annoyance and headed for the door. "Damn this... body." Fish face cursed staring at his reflection. "After meeting that fly I'd say it could be worse. So the Hamato ninjas had done this to you?" You asked folding your arms across your chest. He turned around shocked but relaxed and sighed. "Actually it happened when Bradford had stabbed what they claimed was a bomb," he answered and your eyes grew wild. 

 

The question had sent you spiraling in anger, who was he think he'd have the right? Now you were attacking him not for training purposes but to teach him his place, he'd really shown just how much your lessons had sunk in but in the end it was you who'd trained him. He may have studied under Master Shredder but it was you who worked him, honed him, practice was run by you while Shredder was busy. "It was just a question. You don't have to be so angry about it," he tried to coax you but you weren't having any of it. As you were about to strike him though a hand had caught your wrist, tears had began to well, your chest and head ached as you stood there. You hadn't gotten into trouble but you were instructed to take the rest of the day to compose yourself. You had bathed, dressed and began to brush your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You'd paced your sparse, cold, dim room but the more you tried to calm down the more restless and angry you were becoming. With a huff you stood and stormed out into the night, deciding to take a walk around the estate. Sitting on a stone bench beneath a large tree you'd glanced down and picked a tsubaki. Tearing the petals and crushing what was left in your hand, tears had began to form then stream down your cheeks. "How did a beautiful girl such as yourself come to be a ninja of the foot? Or more importantly how did you become so cold?" Xever's question echoed in your head making your grip on the poor destroyed flower tighten. The world had not been so kind to you at least until Shredder had taken you in. The rest of the night had been spent deciding on whether or not you'd kill or answer Xever. He was surprised to see you so calm as you approached him, the slightest trace of remorse as you opened your mouth to speak. "Before anything I have a question for you." You informed him. That morning was spent walking through the garden and both of you talked. At your request he'd spoke of his past and how he'd come to be a part of the foot. Sighing you nodded taking in everything he'd said. Some how you managed to actually care about him... especially since you both understood the world and it's cruelties. But the similarities fall short when it comes to your pasts and just how you were recruited.

 

"Damn you. How could you have been so foolish!" You demanded as Rahzar struggled to stand. "You insolent fool. Even if you had managed to take out the turtles their Master would have lived. However that was then... perhaps you night think twice in the future. It is no wonder you'd never be considered to be the right hand of our Master." You growled glaring down at him. Fish face was astounded by your reaction to his answer, you'd flown into a rage when you heard that the mutation was Bradford's fault. Tiger claw seemed to be amused by the way you'd moped the floor with him, still not ready to accept you however as his superior at least he knew you were quite the warrior. Storming off to check on Stockman's progress you left the three mutants in the darkened hallway. "Seems fond of you Fish. Have a history with this woman?" Tiger claw inquired quirking a brow. "Of sorts. Anyone who was a part of the foot when we were in Japan knows her." He answered watching Bradford get up. "She is hardened, bitter and cold. Add that to the fact that she'd comply with any order Shredder gives and any who is on the opposing team is in serious trouble." Bradford said wiping his mouth. "A cold and bitter warrior, hm? And how did Shredder come to posses such a loyal servant?" Tiger claw asked. Xever's eyes widened at the question. One he'd asked her back Japan, it was the first time he'd ever seen her out of control, her anger... It wasn't even anger... no. It was blind fury, her eyes in that moment had flashed from fear and pain into a fire of hate in a matter of seconds. Yet somehow... for whatever reason she'd opened up to him. She told him of her past... 

 

..."So I killed them. All of them. Sure I'd been injured in the process, it was bad and hurt a lot but I did it. I had taken my revenge on those bastards for what they'd done to me... And I was thrown in prison. They wanted the death penalty... But Shredder had saved me. Taken me under his wing, trained me and for that I owe him not just for my life but everything. I'll die before I let something happen to my Master." You said brushing a bit of your hair from your face. He silently placed a hand on your shoulder and said, "I am sorry. It must have brought up painful memories to have asked." Your eyes softened and you gave a small smile, "Me too. It had been painful to think about it... but it mostly scared me. No one had ever asked me before, taken the interest of my past into consideration and cared about.. my feelings. Thank you Xever." You had leaned against the slender man and though he was certain he'd be out of bounds, probably dead soon he couldn't help but lift your chin up. Your eyes went wide as he kissed you and a hard loud slap ran across his features. Your face was tomato red but you didn't look angry, just shocked. "Let that be a warning Xever. Next time you don't get to do that with out my permission," You smirked and he laughed. "Right, next time." He nodded. 

 

"I'm glad that you are here. So, when exactly will that next time be?" Fish face asked turning to you and winked. You crossed your arms and answered, "When I say so." A small smile playing on your lips as you turned from him. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
